Burning Sword, Seven Sacred Rings
by claws the tiger
Summary: A Sonic & The Secret Rings story. "You always thought that your mother abandoned you. In reality, you were taken as a baby from her by King Erazor Djinn. You were lucky enough to be adopted by us wolves "
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Sword, Seven Sacred Rings**

**Chapter 1**

A mother mobian hedgehog paced inside her dungeon cell. A small kit was asleep in the cell with her. The kit, named Sonic, was only a day old. His mother, Bernadette had given birth alone in the dungeon only the day before.

Bernadette's ears pricked as she heard the door to the dungeon open. She went into defense mode, her quills ready to slice to protect herself and her cub. She silently prayed that the kit would keep quiet. If the kit started to cry, King Erazor Djinn's guards would know that the kit was born, take it and kill it. Bernadette knew that she was captured based on what an oracle said to Erazor Djinn.

Bernadette hoped that her kit would go on to defeat the king even though she highly doubted it. If he won the battle and survived, Bernadette had no doubt in her mind that her son would have no trouble finding a mate.

The kit squeaked, snapping her out of her thoughts. A guard was holding Sonic by his quills. Sonic squirmed, getting to get free from the painful grasp of the guard.

"Let him go!" Bernadette snapped. She had not intended to snap, but her motherly instincts told her to protect the kit at all costs.

"You dare to talk to us like that?" The guard said.

Bernadette remained silent. Another word and they would have snapped the kit's neck in front of her. She doubted that the kit would survive much longer anyways. The king would have the kit killed, no questions asked.

The kit went from whimpering to a full cry. The pain from being held by his quills was getting to be too much.

"I will talk to the king and see what to do with the kit." The guard said, throwing Sonic to the floor and walking out.

Bernadette rushed to catch the kit, but the kit was already of the floor, screaming his head off. Bernadette picked up the kit and held him close. Sonic could hear the beating of his mother's heart and that comforted him and he stopped crying.

Tears started to fall out of Bernadette's eyes. She knew that this would be one of her last moments with the kit. It was winter time, and Bernadette knew that the king would want the kit to die the slowest death possible. The worst ones the Bernadette could think of was freezing to death or dying of starvation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guard came back a few minutes later. Just as Bernadette feared, Sonic would be left in the dead of winter to die. Her heartbreaking, Bernadette handed Sonic over to guard where he would meet his fate.

It broker her hear even more when the kit reached for her as he was being handed to the guard. The poor kit even started crying again.

"_Is it possible that he knows what is going to happen?" _Bernadette thought than shook her head. _"No, he is too young to understand." _

The kit was still crying as the guard put him in a saddlebag and rode the horse to the forest, where hopefully, for the king's sake, no one would find him. Sonic had stopped crying, having cried himself to sleep.

The guard took the kit out of the bag and placed Sonic in the snow. The kit shivered in the cold, missing his mother's comforting body heat. The guard got back in the saddle and rode off, leaving the now crying kit behind.

Three wolves were hunting. Their leader had sent her three best hunters to hunt for moose and deer which had become a rarity ever since Erazor Djinn took rule of the land.

The wolves had heard a moose and were on the trail. The tracks showed the the moose that they were after was an adult male with a limp in his back right leg. The wolves soon stopped about five miles in. They had found clearing with the bull moose in. The wolves dropped on their bellies and slowly got closer. Unfortunately, the moose noticed.

The moose turned around, getting into a fighting stance. The wolves wasted no time and lunged for the moose. The moose was quicker though, and ran into a wolf with its antlers and threw the wolf into a tree.

"Snowfang!" Another wolf in the hunting party called. There was no response.

The remaining two wolves ran to their hunting buddy and the moose ran into the trees.

The now two wolves nudged their buddy for a minute before realizing the Snowfang's neck was at an odd angle. They knew the truth instantly. Snowfang had broken her neck.

While the wolves were mourning Snowfang, the sound of a baby animal crying reached their ears. The wolves took off, thinking that there was an easy prey.

After following the sound, the wolves came to a baby blue hedgehog that clearly was abandoned.

"Kill it, it is easy prey and we'll put it out of its misery." Red- Blood, one of the two wolves said.

"No! It is young! Plus if we kill it, it would not be much meat." The other wolf. Blue- Water said.

"Kill it and leave the body here. Some animal will take it." Red- Blood said then left Blue- Water with the hedgehog kit.

Sighing, Blue- Water, instead of killing the kit, scooped up him in her jaws and carried him back to the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When Blue-Water got back to the pack, Red-Blood was talking to the pack's leader, Water-Claw. Red-Blood was telling of Snowfang's death.

The hedgehog kit in Blue-Water's jaws started to squirm and protest at being a wolf's jaws for so long. The kit's whines brought the attention of the pack. Wolves of all different ages came to see the hedgehog kit. Water-Claw and his mate, Rose-Heart wanted to see what was happening.

"Please explain why you have brought a hedgehog kit with you, Blue-Water. Where did you find him?" Water-Claw said.

Blue-Water set the kit down and began to explain. "After Snowfang was killed by the moose, Red-Blood and I heard a baby animal crying. We thought that it was easy prey. Red-Blood wanted to kill the kit, but I had other ideas."

Water-Claw thought for a second before replying. "You should have just left him. This pack does not need another mouth to feed, most definitely in the middle of winter."

"But-" Blue-Water started to protest.

"I said go back to the spot where you found him." Water-Claw said.

"Excuse me, but I will take the kit off your paws." Water-Claw turned to see a young white she-wolf.

"Who do you think you are, Amaterasu? This kit was found by our pack members. We will decide what to do with it." Water-Claw said.

"And leave the hedgehog pup to die? I'm sorry but that is not like the loyalty a pack leader should have." The one called Amaterasu said.

Water-Claw was shocked. How dare another pack leader say that to him? Water-Claw snarled and bared his teeth. He was ready to attack when Rose-Heart stopped him. They exchanged a few words then Water-Claw turned back to the she-wolf.

"Fine. You can take him. If Erazor Djinn finds out and destroys your pack, that would be your problem. Not ours." Water-Claw said.

Amaterasu bowed and walked to the hedgehog pup and carried him in her jaws back to her pack.

Amaterasu's pack, North River Pack was buzzing with conversation as she passed her pack members and took the kit to her den. She set him between her three wolf pups, who were bundled together.

After taking a good sniff at him, Amaterasu realized that this kit was Bernadette's. Memories came back to her as she remembered how excited Bernadette was when she found out that she was expecting Jules' baby.

**Flashback**

Amaterasu was a good friend of Bernadette's. Bernadette had been living with the wolf pack since her parents were killed when she was ten. It was eighteen years later that she left to find a mate. Bernadette had promised Amaterasu that she would come back.

Months later, Bernadette had come back to the pack with an announcement. She had found a mate, his name was Jules and she was expecting his child. The pack was overjoyed.

Bernadette had gone back to live with Jules and returned another two moths later with sad news. Jules had been executed for trying to overthrow Erazor Djinn.

Before leaving again, Bernadette had told the pack what she would name the baby. If a boy, Sonic. If a girl, Aspen. Bernadette said a last good-bye to Amaterasu and left.

**End Of Flashback**

"So your name is Sonic." Amaterasu whispered after checking the kit's gender.

Amaterasu laid down, and the pups came over top get milk. The hedgehog kit was slow to make the realization that the wolf had milk. He crawled up to her belly and began to suckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Sonic has had his milk, he began to get restless. The other pups were asleep. Amaterasu knew that it was time for the kit to sleep. She left the den for a second to see if the moon was out. It was a full moon. After a few seconds, Amaterasu had an idea. She went back to the den and grabbed the hedgehog kit. She put him outside in the moonlight and began to sing a lullaby only known to wolves.

**HHush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, **  
**And carry it out into sleep, child. **  
**Darkness will rise from the deep, **  
**And carry it out into sleep. **

**Guiless son, **

**I'll shape your belief, **  
**And you'll always know **  
**That your father's a thief. **  
**And you won't understand **  
**The cause of your grief, **  
**But you'll always follow **  
**The voices beneath. **

**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, only to me **

**Guiless son, **  
**Your spirit will **  
**Hate her. **  
**The flower who married **  
**My brother the traitor. **  
**And you will expose **  
**His puppeteer behavior, **  
**For you are the proof **  
**Of how he betrayed **  
**Her loyalty. **

**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, only to me **

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, **  
**And carry it out into sleep, child. **  
**Darkness will rise from the deep, **  
**And carry it out into sleep. **

**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyalty, only to me **

**Guiless son, **  
**Each day you **  
**Grow older. **  
**Each moment, I'm watching **  
**My vegenace unfold. **  
**For the child of my body, the **  
**Flesh of my soul, **  
**Will die in returning the birthright **  
**He stole. **

**Loyalty, Loyalty **  
**Loyatly, Loyalty **  
**Loyatly, Loyalty **  
**Loyatly, only to me **

**Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep, **  
**And carry it out into sleep, child. **  
**Darkness will rise from the deep, **  
**And carry it out into sleep**

By the time the song was over, Sonic had calmed down and fast asleep. Carefully she picked him up and carried him back to her den.

**Author's Note: Song is Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**15 Years Later...**

Sonic returned from the hunt with a rabbit in his hands. He was proud of himself. Amaterasu taught Sonic how to make a bow and some arrows for hunting. Amaterasu had been with the hedgehog tribe before, and she was able to pass some of those skills she learned to Sonic.

"I see the prey is running well." Sonic looked up from the kill in his hands to foster mother.

"It is." Sonic said.

"Knight's Armor wants to see you. He said that he had something to tell you." Amaterasu said.

Knight's Armor was the pack's healer and fore-teller. He was a black wolf when Sonic was taken in. Now, he was gray with age. Knight's Armor was the one who foresaw Sonic's birth and abandonment. Knight's Armor was the one who Amaterasu that she did the right thing when the other wolves said the opposite. It was unknown why Knight's Armor said that. He refused to tell his reasons.

Sonic put the rabbit in the clearing and went to Knight's Armor's Den. The old wolf was sitting with herbs laid out in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" Knight's Armor looked up at the sound of Sonic's voice.

"Yes I did. I called you to tell you about an upcoming attack what happened to your birth parents." Knight's Armor said.

"As you know, the king is a tyrant. He wants all the power to himself. But that is not my point. My point is that your parents did not like the evil things that the king has done. So, one day your father went out to defeat the king. Sadly this was a failure and he was executed by hanging."

"Your mother was in her early pregnancy at the time. When Erazor Djinn found out that your father had a mate, which was months later, she was captured in her heavily pregnant state and week or two after that, you were born."

"When you were a day old, the king's guards took you away from your mother. You were left in the cold snow to die. Then, a couple of wolves found you. When they took you to their pack, their leader refused to accept you. Your foster mother came in and took you off the of that pack's paws. You, Sonic, have lived here ever since." Knight's Armor finished.

Sonic had shed a tear of two while Knight's Armor was telling the story. Sonic shook his head.

"So what happened to my mother?" Sonic said.

"After your abandonment, your mother was executed the same way as you father was." Knight's Armor said.

"One more thing, you had said something about an attack?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, you are the only hope of so many. Both humans, mobians and animals. I can't tell you why, but I can tell you this: take Summer's Light and run. Run away from this pack as far as you can." Knight's Armor said.

"But-" Sonic tried to say something but was cut off by Knight's Armor.

"Just go! Quickly take Summer's Light and run!" Knight's Armor said.

The old wolf wheezed then collapsed to the floor. Sonic gasped and stood there in shock. It took a second for Sonic to remember what to do. He ran out of the den.

"Summer's Light! Where are you?" Sonic said.

A young blonde wolf came out of her den. She had been Sonic's best friend since both she and Sonic were pups.

"Knight's Armor already told me. Let's go." Summer's Light said.


End file.
